


Doctor Who: In equal parts

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are Humans, Nine/Ten/Rose, OT3, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Very light hints on Twelve/Clara, future prospects, porno with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Rose Tyler has feelings for two men, for her husband John and for James, their boss. Of course, something like that can not work. Or maybe yes? For what if their feelings reciprocate and are given again?





	Doctor Who: In equal parts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it, I wrote one, probably very, dirty One Shot. Sit down in a bathtub with ice-cold water and let a cold shower run at the same time (unless you are already hardened).
> 
> And remember, John and James are human.
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide. 

Doctor Who: In equal parts

Rose Tyler had fallen in love with her boss. How could she not? He was witty, supportive, committed himself to his employees and had the most blue eyes she had ever seen.

There was only one small problem: she was also married and she still loved her husband, if not more. So how could she cope with desiring two men who could not be more different?

Her husband, John, was fifteen years her senior, meeting at Christmas 2015, and she met her boss two years later, in 2017. It was 2020 now and Rose was truly at a dead end.

She was married to John for three years now, but whenever she had sex with her husband, she felt guilty, thinking of another man at the same time. If she had her orgasm, she screamed "John," but in her mind also "James," the name of her boss.

Now, here at work, he had just turned to her and looked over her shoulder. She could smell his aftershave and she felt dizzy. James was even twenty years older, but that did not bother her. Neither did the fact that his hands were now moving from her shoulders to her breasts.

„You have no idea how much I would like to fuck you now“, he breathed in her ear. She was glad that they were the last ones here, otherwise that would have guaranteed trouble.

„I am married.“  
„Yes, that's well known, but that does not stop me from wanting you. You know what, why do not you drive home and sleep over it?“

Rose could only nod, but James had already disappeared from the office. She straightened her clothes, tidied up a bit, and then set off. She had no idea what to expect.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

John was sitting on the sofa with his back leaning back, trying to keep his breathing calm. Another man's lips were wrapped around his member and sucked tightly.

„Christ, if Rose sees that, she'll either be mad...“  
„...or join in. Believe me, she wants us both“, he let go of him and looked up into the younger man's brown eyes before continuing.

„James, please, do not let me come yet.“  
„Good“, he stood up, just as a key was turned in the door. John pulled him on and involved him in a hard kiss.

Rose could not believe it. There sat the two men who loved her more than anything else and kissed. The surprise, however, did not last long before she grinned past them into the bedroom.

Briefly, the men looked at each other and then followed her. The young woman lay naked on the bed and James asked that it was his turn.

„May I lick you, Rose? Fuck you with my tongue until you come?“  
„Just do it.“

The older man knelt down in front of her while her husband whispered in her ear.  
„We want you, Rose, in equal parts, I want you as much as I want him. Why should we lie, if that's the truth. Oh, how I would like to be fucked by him, while my cock is in your hot pussy.“

James had started sucking on her clit while John turned to her breasts, then slowly went downstairs. She could feel the two kissing.

„Fuck her, James. I want to see your cock move inside her as I lick her mind.“  
James just grinned before picking up his penis.  
„You have to make it pretty hard, otherwise it will not work“, he said.

It was not long before Rose felt something thick inside her. James was a bit taller than John, but not much. However, she did not really have the opportunity to think about it because James immediately started with a hard rhythm while her husband licked her wildly.

„God, lovely tight, my cock feels so good“, James paused, looking up at her, „do you want to see me fucking him while sucking his cock? Or do you want us two at the same time? Your hot ass would feel great.“

She could not answer, not now. Her men fucked and licked her mind, but she also heard a tube of lubes open.

„Change of position“, it came from John, who now lined up in front of Rose, waited until he felt something in himself and was pressed into Rose at the same time. It felt unfamiliar and yet gorgeous. John squinted as James began to move, forcing him into Rose. Soon only her moans could be heard.

„I come, gods, I will come!“, Rose shouted, which happened to the men at about the same time.

They lay heavy-breathing, but everyone knew that it was only a short time to rest. Rose pulled James in for a kiss and their tongues caught while John could just watch.

The fact that there were two people who wanted him, just like him. When he first met James at a company party, it was clear that they had a mutual attraction.

„Do you need a long rest, Rose?“  
„There's still time for that later“, she grinned, „now I want you both.“

James grinned, then looked at John.  
„I hope you do not mind, but I would love to fuck her hot ass.“  
„So you have both of us through then“, John replied and handed him the Gleitgeltube, „but please be careful.“

„I'm not going to hurt you“, he took a deep breath, „I love you, John and I love you, Rose. I love you both.“  
„We love you too, James“, they answered at the same time.  
„I'll be honest, I want to be with you forever, even though we can not marry each other.“

James had begun to widen Rose while her husband kissed her gently.  
„Do not be afraid“, he breathed, „we love you, Rose... James, a question: what would you think if she had a child of each of us?“

The older man looked up: „You mean that it would be half-siblings then?“  
„Yes, what stronger connection can there be? I'll give her one first, but in time you can not fuck her, everything else is allowed of course. Later it's the other way around.“

James pulled him in for a kiss while his fingers continued to feed on Rose.  
„Do you agree, Rose?“  
„One of the two of you? Of the men I love about everything? I could not imagine anything better.“

James pulled out his hand and waited until John was inside her, then positioned himself, squeezing slowly and carefully into her.  
„Horny, as I imagined you are so gloriously tight, I can not promise you that I'll be careful.“

„Stop talking, you two and fuck me finally!“

And so it started. She had never felt so great, filled in, by two men who wanted her. Both quickly found a rhythm and managed to kiss each other and get together in Rose.

Later, as they still enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasms, Rose lay between them. The men had fallen asleep, but she could not. She was just too happy, did not want to forget that moment.

Two years later, she and John's son were born, four years later she was given a daughter by James. No matter what the outside world might think, she did not care.

What did one of her best friends say to her later?

„Rose, my husband, Basil, is 28 older than me, so they can argue quietly, which is worse.“

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: My latest Doctor Who achievement (and my very first, but not last order from abroad.)  
> ☺️😄🙂💗💗❤️💙
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/tram_66trekvian63_1986/p/Bv6ppYdB4La/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1cqab3j6084mr


End file.
